To Love a Monster
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: Set in season one of Supernatural, John Winchester saves a young girl from a fire when he finds that they have carved Devils Traps into her hands; giving her mysterious powers. When she meets his sons she finds out she has everything on common with the eldest but it's Sam who she falls for. SamxOC rated M for gore and later chapters.


To Love a Monster

Chapter 1

**Okay so I've tried out this story idea before and I hit a dead end so I am giving it another shot. This takes place during season one and later on season 5.**

John Winchester was as always hunting alone when he had stopped in a small town to get supplies and maybe a drink. He was at his laptop doing research into a possible werewolf attack and slipping some whiskey when his well-trained eyes spotted smoke in the distance. Now normally he didn't get involved with anything that wasn't a case and after what had happened to his beloved wife he really didn't like fires but his instincts nagged at him relentlessly until he gave in to his gut and drove his current vehicle of choice towards the source of the smoke.

It took about twenty minutes off off-roading before he finally stopped at a two story house with flames shooting out of all sides. John hurried out of his car and kicked the door down. He walked down a scorching hot hallway calling out" Hello? Is there anyone still here?" Nobody responded but a mystery person jumped him from behind and started choking the seasoned hunter. He inched towards a vase and broke it over the head over his attacker gasping for breath when they finally let go. It was a bearded man about his size with completely black eyes glaring at him.

John had a split second to wonder what could have attr4acted demons to this house before said demon threw a punch. John dodged it and purposely backed away towards the window. When the demon lunged for him he rolled out of the way sending the hell spawn out the two story house. As John looked around a lot more alert then he had been previously, he noticed that the stairs were still intact. In the next moment a loud bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the house. John ran upstairs in the direction of the scream and saw something that would send anyone else to the nuthouse. There were two bodies, one was covered in melted skin and could barely be recognized as human but the other was a beautiful woman holding the charred corpse's hand.

Her throat had been slit diagonally and there was blood spilling out of what was once her eyes but were now empty sockets. Moving past the4 bodies John found a young girl about eighteen hurt but very much alive. Little crimson streams of blood were dripping down her pale hands. On closer inspection John found that she was tied to an upside down crucifix. John knelt down next to her and tried to calm her down as she pleaded with icy blue eyes" Please, it hurts so much please just kill me"

He was urgent but kind" My name is John and I'm going to get you out of here" He untied her wrists and picked her up bridal style. A hot piece of metal nearly fell on Johns head but he managed to dodge it; however it blocked the path back downstairs. John looked around desperately for a way out when he saw an open window. He wrapped his arms around the bleeding girl to break her fall and made the leap out the window.

John woke up in a considerable amount of pain and a throbbing headache but his first thought was about what had happened to the bleeding girl. As his vision cleared he noticed someone sitting in a chair next to his bedside" Who's there?" he asked in an alert voice. There3 was the girl he had saved though she looked completely different having obviously showered and brushed her hair. Still he could tell it was her but the long raven hair and bandaged hands. "Hey there John" She smiled sadly at him. He struggled to sit up" Hey, glad to see you made it out, um-"

"Elsie my names Elsie" she said softly" Thanks for saving me back there" He nodded" Do you have a place to stay?" She shook her head" I don't know any of my relatives" He sighed softly" Look until you find a place to stay I'll look after you"


End file.
